


Slow Dance With You.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: I Miss Him. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I've only hurt my own feelings, Pepper Potts Feels, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Dancing, Tony Feels, Wedding Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: They have a small ceremony, before the heartbreak ensues.





	Slow Dance With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

His fingers curl around her cheek, stroke her blush pink skin as she leans into his touch.

Their bodies swaying slowly together along with the soft music playing around them.

She's in a delicate silk white dress, her hair falling down in waves.

He's in a suit with his signature glasses and, for once, combed hair.

They're family watches as they seemingly float along the dance floor, happiness and love radiating from them.

He leans into his blushing bride, lips to her diamond studded ear as she giggles at the tickle of his facial hair.

"I love you, Mrs. Stark."


End file.
